Wake Up Call
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: There are only so many ways you can wake up with someone. Drabble Series. Scam/Sam
1. A Piece Of Heaven

**Title: Wake Up Call****  
Summary: There are only so many ways you can wake up with someone.****  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
Rating: T (for now??) **

**Dedication Below.

* * *

**

**Drabble 1: A Piece of Heaven**

She couldn't remember the exact details of how she died, but she did remember the sound of a car screeching, the blaring lights that blinded her in the last instant of her life, the cold air poking blisters into her face before the sound of the car stopped, before the air stopped moving, before the lights had disappeared into shadows of darkness.

She had just … woken up it seemed, in a large golden room, light shimmering everywhere, sparkles glittering in her imagination. Blinking her eyes again, she noticed many people smiling and could hear the joy of laughter bouncing around in the large hall.

"Where am I?" she mumbled quietly, her words blending into the air. Immediately a light glowed in front of her and another girl appeared, with shimmering dark red hair and warm honey brown eyes, and Sam wondered who she was and how exactly she did that.

"Hi Samantha Simpson!" the girl said in a cheery voice. Sam squinted from the bright glow this girl was emitting, and … was she FLOATING? "Nice to see you here!"

"Where is here?" Sam asked, confused with the area and where she was and where was the car—

The girl only smiled. "Silly, you're in Heaven!"

Sam blinked. "Heaven?" she said impassively, letting the shock fall over her in waves. Her jaw was slightly parted from the, er, surprise she gotten from just a second ago. "That means, I'm—"

"Dead? Yep!" the girl said again in an optimistic and cheerful voice. Sam frowned a little. Why was this girl so excited about death anyway? Sam ignored the thought and for some reason, found it hard to believe she was dead already…

"By the way…" the cheery girl said, making Sam look up in bewilderment. The girl stepped aside to let Sam see the man hiding behind her (small) form, and Sam wondered how she had managed to hide a man who was obviously much bigger than her—

Her thoughts stopped completely when she saw the man's face. "SCAM?" Sam turned to the lithe girl who was smiling when she saw Sam and Scam closer together. "What is _he _doing here?" she said in a slightly angry tone, pointing at the aforementioned man. " I thought you said this was Heaven!"

The girl rolled her eyes and flicked her hand as if to ward away the nonsense of a villain being in a pure and virtuous place. "Oh, he's your reward!"

Did she really want to know? "… R-reward?"

"For being a good person!"

"H-_how_ is he a reward?"

The floating girl shrugged. "I don't know; the Angels deemed him your award after you were sentenced a good person to spend eternity in Heaven. Ask them, not me." And with that, the small girl disappeared from sight, leaving Sam alone with Scam who was simply smirking in front of her.

Sam looked at Scam curiously, trying to keep her anger at bay. If this was really Heaven, getting angry was probably not the best thing to do. She gulped before speaking to him, trying her best to keep eye contact with his amused sea foam eyes. "You're in heaven?" she asked skeptically, not understanding how such a mistake could be made.

He smirked, (oh that annoying smirk…), putting his hands in his pockets and walking closer to her slowly, as if to antagonize her with every second she was going to spend with him. "Apparently."

"You're… in heaven", she said, her comment more of a statement than a question as it was last time.

His eyes grew darker, more sinister, or more playful, she didn't know nor did she want to know. "Having trouble understanding things the first time around Sammie?"

Enough of this. "_How_ are you in Heaven?" she demanded, still not able to comprehend how _Angels _had confused "good" with "bad". Scam only rolled his eyes at her question.

"I suppose you think I snuck in here too?"

"_Did_ you?" she asked, her voice indignant, her pitch rising higher as she swam in a sea of confusion.

"Never knew you think so highly of my abilities", he replied, a smirk growing on his face as he took another step closer to her.

Sam huffed, her face growing redder with anger as he joked around with her, playing with her answers and manipulating them make another joke. "What'd you do, _charm_ your way in here?" she asked, not at all serious but she paused as she could feel his answer bubbling in his throat. "_Don't_ respond to that", she said coldly, before crossing her arms and biting her lip as she tried to think of how the Angels had gotten confused while Scam simply stood there, a sly smirk on his face.

After a moment of silence she looked up at him, "I still don't know why you're in here."

His smirk only grew larger. "Didn't you _know_ Sam? We got it all wrong… Heaven is Hell and Hell is Heaven. Silly humans."

Sam felt her heart drop at his answer. He wasn't taking her seriously and Sam had a good feeling he never would, not now, not tomorrow, not, (she gulped), for eternity.

This had to be a dream. A bad, bad dream that Scam definitely concocted with some machine so that he could mess with her while she was asleep. Yes, that had to be it.

She just wondered when she would wake up.

* * *

**End of Drabble 1!**

**(Although I do feel like somehow continuing it, but I have no ideas at the moment.)**

**Welcome to the beginning of ****Wake Up Call****, a new series of, er, "drabbles" in which we see different ways Sam and Scam wake up together. Scam didn't necessarily wake up in this one, but you're all smart people; you get the point. **

**Each drabble will not be connected to the next, unless I tell you it's connected. :P**

**This is dedicated to Cresenta's Lark who gave me the idea of "Afterlife", but I picked "Heaven" because I thought it would be hilarious to put Scam in here. **

**Hope you enjoy this new story! **

**Love,  
Ivy**


	2. The Snooze Button

**Title: Wake Up Call****  
Summary: There are only so many ways you can wake up with someone.****  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 2: The Snooze Button**

It was a typical quiet morning, with the sun filtering itself through the cream colored curtains, while the sound of birds chirping surrounded them from the outside. The smell of bacon and eggs was in the air, a signal that someone was up, ready to have breakfast. The mouth-watering smell should have been enough to wake anyone up from their slumber to taste whatever food was prepared.

At least, that's what _she _thought.

She quietly marched her way to the bedroom, the walls painted dark blue as opposed to the lighter shade of the same color in her room. As she scanned the room, her eyes passing the light wooden floors and the black bed post, only to reach the soft blankets encasing her roommate in its grip.

"Tim..." she mumbled under the breath, adding a dash of wonderful language to accompany his lonely name. She walked towards his bed and pulled the covers down, revealing his sleeping face and shirtless frame. She didn't blush as heavily as she _used_ to, (Tim had a wonderful habit of never waking up on time), but she could still feel warmth rushing to her cheeks in a light blush.

She softly shook his shoulder, biting her lip as she felt his muscles under her fingertips, but said nothing as she continued to shake him awake. Really, he had the gall to tell her that she fell asleep early because she was in desperate need of beauty sleep when in fact he would never _wake up_.

"Wake up Tim..."

Still nothing. Time for a different approach then.

She wondered what she should go with this time. She had already used the alarm clock trick enough times that Tim now could smash the alarm clock against the wall and go back to sleep no matter _where _she put the wretched device.

She could always go with the bucket of water trick... but the last time she did that Tim was angry enough to pour water all over her bed, leaving her to sleep in his bed (sleep! Nothing more!) while her mattress took _weeks _to dry.

She was still blushing from that incident.

Scanning her eyes over his muscular form, Sam bit her lip as a devious smirk adorned her face, an idea popping into her head...

Well. If he didn't wake up with _this, _ then he really **could **sleep through anything.

She lowered herself to his level, leaning on her elbows for support, and let her lips touch his ear, softly biting it before whispering, "Time to wake up Tim."

Still nothing, but she was sure she could feel his finger twitch from under her.

She dragged her lips down his cheek, (thankfully for her Tim shaved every day because she didn't know how much she liked pressing her lips against a scratchy surface. Of course she was positive Tim's attractiveness would never die down whether he shaved or not.), softly kissing him before kissing him again, slowly reaching the corner of his lip before kissing him again.

Okay she was SURE this was going past all their friendship/roomie boundries but if Tim didn't want to wake up that was his fault. She was allowed to have her fun wasn't she?

"Tim, you sure you don't want to wake up?" she said louder, kissing him so that her lips would touch his cheek as well as his lips, and soon she heard a slight groan, followed by the movement of his chest and arms, and Sam quickly pressed her lips to his--

_Holy shit--_

--Letting her lips melt against his, and soon she could feel his arm over hers but she quickly pushed herself away, smirking as she saw his slightly confused face staring back at her.

"Good morning!" she said excitedly, pulling herself away from him and turning to walk away. She smirked, knowing exactly was going through his mind, ('_Where the hell do you think you're going Sam?'_), but that didn't stop her.

Her mission was accomplished, but what she didn't know was that Tim was making missions of his own to make sure she _rememebered_ that he wasn't letting this kiss get away so easily.

**

* * *

**

**End of Drabble 2!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but a lot of bad shit has been happening in my life at the moment.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Whatever We Wanted

**Title: Wake Up Call  
Summary: There are only so many ways you can wake up with someone.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 3: Whatever We Wanted**

The feel of the leather bag rubbed against her skin as Sam quickly walked down the crowded street. She clutched the bag tighter to her person as she felt another person bump into her, and she found herself wishing she had just called for a cab and suffered the wait in traffic then fear for the loss of her personal belongings as she walked down to the building. Coming to a stop at a crosswalk, with the red hand signaling her to wait, Sam quietly hummed a tune to herself as she waited for the signal to walk.

The calm feel of the day stopped immediately when she felt a looming dark aura befall her. Sam turned her head to the right, noticing a Chinese man with glasses and a briefcase next to a tall brunette woman in business attire. Finding nothing suspicious with the scenes, Sam sighed, biting her lip when she realized the feeling of being watched not going away.

Maybe it was just her nerves, she thought, clutching her bag closer to her side. Pulling a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, Sam looked up, waiting for the signal to turn white-

When a hand grabbed her right hip, pulling her closer to someone's broad chest behind her. Sam let out a shaky gasp when she felt what seemed like... a gun? pressed into her lower back.

She could hear the breathing, his breathing, she realized, when he came closer to her ear to whisper something.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Sam sighed, nodding slightly when the signal turned white, and walked forward across the street with everyone else, with this man's hand still on her hip, pulling him close to her. Sam looked at the upcoming sidewalk, preparing herself to kick him in the shin once she crossed the street. Let him think she was subdued. She was a spy! She had training for more terrible things than _this_.

Until she felt the small twinge in her lower back, a feeling similar to the feeling she would feel when going to the doctor's to get a shot...

She collapsed into his waiting arms, where he smirked when her eyes closed finally, her hair splattered against his chest.

In a city as crowded as this, no one would pay much attention to the fallen spy that he was holding... But just in case, he gave a little side view to a woman and her daughter walking next to him. The older woman was immediately concerned, "Is she all right?" and in seconds other words of comfort were being spoken. He put on his best acting face (of a slightly worried husband), and picked her up bridal-style.

"She's my wife... See she's pregnant, so..."

That had gotten them to nod and walk away, telling him congrats and how he was lucky to be a father. He inwardly scoffed.

* * *

Her eyelids felt like weights on her eyes, pulling her down like a rock tied to her foot while she was drowning in an ocean. With some effort she opened them halfway, seeing a yellow looking room filled with a mellow light, before closing them again.

What felt like hours later, Sam pushed herself to open her eyes again... She felt like she was in the middle of the ocean, with the ripples of waves pulling her back and forth in a hazy murmur, like she was floating in the middle of nowhere with no way to swim to shore.

But this time instead of drowning she was able to open her eyes completely, although blinking a few times beforehand.

"You're awake."

Sam immediately turned her head to the left, (although the motion sickness got to her fast, but she was able to hold it down), her eyes widening when she found Tim Scam of all people standing off the side of the bed, looking bored.

"Scam?"

He smirked, winking at her in his black Polo shirt and dark jeans, "Nice to see that you still remember me. I'm flattered."

Sam opened her mouth but didn't know exactly how to respond, (did Tim Scam drug her? Really?), so she opted for pulling herself off the bed, but didn't expect her legs to turn into jelly once her feet touched the ground.

With quick reflexes Scam gripped her right arm and pulled her up to his height, quickly placing his hand on her waist to keep her steady. "Careful... We wouldn't want you to fall, now would we?" he mumbled between his lips, his sea foam eyes dark and full of what she can only percieve as... arousal?, his mouth inches from hers and his tone husky and hell, _sexy_, and Sam mentally berates herself for even thinking of that.

Sam only looked him in the eyes, finding it hard to break away from his intent stare, and a few minutes passed (at least in her mind they did) until she was able to nod slowly and pull her arm away from his tight grip.

She slowly walked forward, glancing at her right to find what looked like a hotel room, before turning left and heading into the bathroom to wash her face (and probably convince herself that this wasn't a dream). With slightly unsteady hands Sam put her hand forward and pulled the handle to turn the cold water on, and cupped the falling water into her hands before splashing her face with it in an attempt to wake herself up more. Leaning her palms against the sink, Sam sighed, wondering why she was here and what Scam had kidnapped her when she felt his gaze on her... She looked up at the mirror to find him staring back at her from behind, but before she could turn around Scam had placed his hands over hers, effectively trapping her in place.

His eyes were darker, she noticed as she reluctantly looked at his image in the mirror. His hands pressed into hers tighter, as he closely leaned forward, letting his warmth breath hit her neck as his cheek grazed the side of her face.

"Wouldn't everything be easier..." he whispered again, his lips making contact with her skin, his touch making her skin burn like fire and hiss like a snake, his eyes growing darker and his touch growing stronger, "If this was a dream?" he asked, his body leaning into hers as she slowly hit the side of the sink that she was leaning on. "That way..." he sighed against her skin, his touch igniting something in her, his body making her stomach twist inside itself, "We wouldn't have to deal..." His teeth scraped her skin, her toes curled inwards, "With the _consequences_... of our actions", he finished, slowly biting into her skin, nipping away at the flesh on her neck as she gripped the counter of the sink tighter.

_"We'd be able to do whatever we wanted..."

* * *

_

**I wanted a mysterious ending... I guess this counts? Please!, tell me if this was good! I was in the mood for seduction. :P**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
